Turn Me On
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Porrim tries to seduce Kankri. Does it work?


"YOU SUR3 4BOUT TH1S?"

"Po+sitive Latula." She gives me a look, her eyebrows furrowing. "What?" I ask.

She frowns a little. "1 DON'T KNOW…K4NKR1 DO3SN'T R34LLY GO FOR R3L4T1ONSH1PS…3SP3C14LLY ON3S 1NVOLV3D W1TH YOU."

I let out a small breath. "I kno+w. But I'm so+ bo+red! I need a new co+nquest."

Latula shrugs and knocks on Meenah's door. "WH4T3VS PORR1M…" Immediately, the door opens, revealing Aranea, wearing a blue one-shoulder dress with her sign on it, her eyes a little misty. She looks absolutely wonderful. _To+o+ bad we bro+ke up…she was the o+nly o+ne I was able to+ lo+ve…_

"Hello, Porrim! Latula!" she greets, albeit a little slurred. "Come in!" She moves aside to let us in. The party's already in full swing…I think. Everyone's here, but not a lot of action. I survey the scene, scanning for Kankri. _Where is he…?_ "Enjoy yourselves!" Aranea says, flitting off. I don't know if it's just me, but I may have seen a little hurt in her eyes. _I really need to+ talk to+ her abo+ut us…_

"FOUND H1M Y3T?" Latula asks, flexing her gloved hands. It's like she's itching for a skateboard…or maybe Mituna, her boyfriend.

"No+…shit he's suppo+sed to+ be here!"

"M4YB3 H3'S L4T3?"

I shake my head. "He's always o+n time, even fo+r so+mething like this."

"HMM…" We both keep looking around, occasionally greeting people. "OH! TH3R3!" Latula suddenly says after a few minutes.

I whip my head around. "Where!?"

She grabs my hand and points to a far-off corner. "R1GHT TH3R3!" I then see a flash of bright red. I hone my eyes on him.

"Thanks Latula. See yo+u later," I say, letting go of her hand and making a bee-line towards the conspicuous red.

"T3LL M3 3V3RYTH1NG! W3LL…NOT 4LL, H4H4!" the energetic teal blood calls out after me. I barely pay her attention at this point-all that matters is Kankri. I track him down persistently, not daring to look away from the tell-tale red.

When he finally stops moving, I realize we're in the kitchen, currently empty. I lean on the doorway, looking as seductive as usual, and purr, "Heyyy Kankrii."

He stops in his tracks and slowly turns to face me. "P9rrim?"

"Didn't expect to+ see yo+u here." I saunter towards him, but I get a cup from a cabinet to make it look like I'm not hitting on him…yet.

He huffs. "Well, I wasn't either. When did y9u get here?"

"Just no+w," I answer, pouring myself scotch.

"Drinking's 6ad f9r y9u, I've t9ld y9u c9untless times!"

"Chill Kankri and drink."

The stubborn troll crosses his arms. "N9t alc9h9l."

I sigh. "Okay fine, I'll find so+da…" I quickly get a bottle of Coca-Cola from the refrigerator and pour a cup for him. He takes it and sips it slowly, leaning on the kitchen table across from me.

"S9," Kankri says after a while, "h9w're y9ur quadrants currently?"

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion; he usually doesn't talk to me about my busy love life like this…not that it's busy now._ Odd, but co+nvenient._ "Bo+ring!" I whine. "There's no+ o+ne to+ co+nquer anymo+re!"

"What a69ut Latula?"

"Go+d Kankri no+t with her, yo+u kno+w that."

"Y9u were fine d9ing it with Aranea," he points out.

I blush. "Well, why no+t?" All the while, I'm studying his attire. It's still his standard bright red turtleneck sweater with black jeans. "Why are yo+u even wearing that thing anyways?" I ask him, switching topics.

He looks down at the sweater. "I always wear it."

"But it's a party!"

"S9? Y9u're wearing y9ur usual dress."

"It's classy," I retort. And it's true; the black and jade green low-cut dress shows off my assets, while still leaving a little bit for the imagination. _If that isn't classy, I do+n't kno+w what is._

"Well apparently this sweater that Y9U made me isn't classy," he throws back. I gasp.

"No+!"

"Yes." He smirks at me, thinking he totally won. _No+t this time…_

I suddenly pull him towards me close. I can smell his apple scent. Kankri pushes me away harshly. "P-P9rrim! What was that?! That was VERY unaccepta6le! I was alm9st triggered and I didn't even talk a69ut the p9ssible trigger warnings, th9ugh I wasn't expecting-"

"Ugh shut up Kankri. I kno+w yo+u're no+t interested." _But I will make yo+u interested by the end o+f this night._

He huffs again. "Well then. Let me tell y9u a69ut the trigger warnings just in-"

I grab his arm and pull him out of the kitchen, forgetting our drinks. "Let's dance," I say.

"I feel triggered again!" the nub-horned troll protests, trying to break away. I only grip him tighter, making our way through the crowd of people. Some of them say hi to me, but I ignore them.

"No+, I'm making yo+u dance with me. Did yo+u dance yet?"

"I d9n't dance P9rrim, y9u kn9w that!"

"Well we're go+nna do+ it." We reach the middle of the floor, my body tense for the music, but then I realize-there's no music. At least, not the kind I want. The only people on the dance floor are John and Vriska, dancing slowly in each other's arms to He Is We's "All About Us." _Oh shit, why?_

"Well, l99ks like they're 6usy, guess I'll just-" Kankri tries to say.

"No+," I say, cutting him off. "We're go+ing to+ dance." _No+w ho+w do+ I break it up…? _I question myself.

Soon enough, I don't have to worry anymore, because Roxy does it all for me. I, along with everyone else present, watch the clearly drunk blonde stumble on them, muttering incoherent words. All I get is that Roxy thinks that John and Vriska are getting too sappy and we need some sexual music. _Tell me abo+ut it…_

"What is she d9ing?!" Kankri whispers in my ear. I get shivers for some reason.

"Shh!" I say, anticipating the next move.

He refuses to shut up. "N9! I am pr9tected by the first amendment! H9w dare R9xy break them up? They were just fine! N9 9ne-"

"Shut _up_!" I whisper loudly. At that he closes his mouth, stunned.

"We need…some sexy music! Like…Britney! Yeah!" Roxy says loudly, hugging herself and swaying on her feet.

"She's g9ing t9 humiliate herself, I just kn9w it!" Kankri mutters. I shush him again.

"Sollux! Let's get…some Britney up in here!" the blonde requests.

"AWWW Y-EA)( SISTA!" Meenah cheers from somewhere in the crowd. Apparently Sollux refuses to comply. _Dammit just put a fucking Britney so+ng o+n!_

Pretty quickly, he puts the song "Gimme More." The regular lights go off, replaced by strobe lights. Roxy's spinning around, Meenah joining in. I can see the intensity going on with their eyes. "Oh Go+d Kankri they're go+ing to+ do+ it!" I say excitedly, looking at him. He's completely shocked, his mouth hanging open.

"This is CLEARLY n9t appr9priate!" Kankri bursts out, just as his dancestor, Karkat, complains. _The apple do+esn't fall far fro+m the tree…_

"I lo+ve this so+ng Kankri! Dance with me!" I grab both of his hands and start pulling him towards the dance floor. _I can seduce yo+u better._

The Insufferable shakes his head. "N9."

"Why?"

"I d9n't want t9." He pulls away from my grasp and crosses his arms again. I scoff at him. _I see ho+w it is._

"Fine. I'll dance witho+ut yo+u." _Ho+pefully I can get him to+ change his mind so+o+n._ I stride away from him and go towards Roxy and Meenah, who are grinding away. "Finally, a so+ng I can let my hair do+wn fo+r!" I say. Aranea and Latula come and join me. Roxy and Meenah let us in, and we all grind with each other. I try to get close to Aranea, telepathically tell her that we're going to talk, but she seems really drunk to notice. _Hey at least she's letting me grind with her._

Latula starts doing the classic disco move. I laugh loudly. _Only yo+u Latula._ She grabs my hand and shakes her shoulders at me. I follow along, grinning widely. "SO. HOW'S 1T GO1N W1TH CR4NKY OV3R TH3R3?" the teal blood asks.

I roll my eyes. "No+t well at all. Wo+n't let me get clo+se eno+ugh."

"4W D4MN," she pouts.

"Exactly." We go back to our little circle, but Roxy seems to have gone. I search for her, and I find her being pulled away by the blonde boy, Dirk. _Co+me o+n! Can't a girl have a little fun?_ "I'm go+ing back to+ Kankri," I whisper in Latula's ear. She nods in acknowledgement and I dance away, noticing how a few more people joined the dance floor.

I keep getting dance partners during my search, like Cronus, Rufioh, Eridan, Damara, Gamzee, and Terezi. Cronus is really persistent, like he's trying to feel me up everywhere. It's making me uncomfortable. I soon find Kankri sitting on the stairs leading to the second floor. "Kankri, what are yo+u do+ing here?" I ask him, frowning.

"Watching," he answers, sarcasm laced in his voice.

"Clearly, but why aren't yo+u dancing?"

He shoots me a look. "I. D9n't. Dance."

"Well yo+u're go+ing to+ no+w." I pull him harshly from the steps and try to go back to the dance floor. The Insufferable refuses to move.

"N99999, st99p!"

"No+! We _will_ dance! No+w mo+ve!"

"Why d9 y9u even care anyways?!" _Because I want to+ tap that!_

"Just because!" I actually say. "Dance with me. We'll have fun I pro+mise."

The mutant blood reluctantly agrees and allows me to drag him to the middle of the dance floor. I take notice of everyone's eyes on us as we pass by. A few of the guests are staring at us open-mouthed, confused. The alpha trolls are excitedly whispering; they already know what's going down. Roxy and Dirk are commanding the attention though; everyone's eyes are fixed on their sexual dancing. They're awkwardly doing some sort of hump tango. _Oh well. No+t everyo+ne can be classy like me._

At the center, a little ways from the human couple, I pull Kankri towards me closely, my ample chest in his face. "P-P9-" he starts to stutter.

I place a manicured finger on his lips. "Shut up and fo+llo+w me." I wrap an arm around his waist and grab his ass with my hand. I begin to spin us around slowly, analyzing his every move. His eyes are flitting about everywhere but my face, his lips are set in a straight line, about to quiver, but his arms are around my neck and he's not resisting for the most part. "Kankri," I whisper, knowing that several eyes are on us now, "lo+o+k at me."

"T-this i-isn't appr9priate," he mutters, squirming.

"That wasn't the po+int."

"What?"

"No+thing." Then I proceed to dip him, earning a small yelp.

When I get us back up, he asks, "Why are y9u d9ing this?"

"Why no+t?" I answer vaguely. I let go of him and run my hands over my body, slowly rocking myself. Kankri's staring at me with wide eyes. "Dance fo+r me," I mouth. He shakes his head, but I nod and beckon him with a finger, brushing off one of the straps of my dress. He shakes his head slowly, mesmerized. "Co+me o+n." I smirk at him, brushing off the other strap. "Do+n't leave me like this…"

Kankri approaches me quickly, pulling the straps back on. I try to brush them off again, but he stops my hands and slowly puts them around his neck, his yellow eyes never leaving mine. My heartbeat quickens, even though he's not really doing anything. "Fine. I'll dance with y9u," the mutant blood says quietly, placing his hands on my waist. We sway, feeling lost. No words, no crazy dancing, just me and him. Everything around us seems to have fallen away. _Wait…this isn't ho+w it's suppo+sed to+ go+…_

The music comes back to my ears; it's Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" now. It's like a refreshing cold drink, bringing me out of this weird stupor. I pull away from Kankri, catching the way his face kind of falls. He looks at me with tacit question; I grin at him and skip away, meeting the stares of the crowd. Most of them are focused on Roxy still; she's back with Aranea, Meenah, and Latula, and they're doing a…conga line? It looks more like grinding. I smile at how much fun they're having. People start to join in on the dancing.

"I suggest y9u girls st9p right n9w!" Kankri yells, apparently snapping back to his usual self. _So+ maybe it's no+t just me…_ He gets ignored, obviously, but he keeps on fuming. I go through the crowd, dancing with anyone who will oblige. _Get my mind o+ff o+f things._ I dance with Mituna, Damara, Dave, Rose, and Cronus again. He keeps trying to feel me up.

"Sawv howv you wvere dancing wvith The Insufferable ovwer there," the violet blood says during one of his attempts.

I nod. "Yeah, yo+u like the sho+w?"

He chuckles, a stray hand going for my ass. I slap it away. "Just a bit kitty cat. Wvould be much better if you did more than just dance…" _That's the plan…I think?_

"Haha, sure," I say. Cronus looks at me in a creepy way. "What?" I question.

"Nothing. Just thinking about howv you're so feisty." His hands wander up toward my chest, taking a step closer. I take a large step back.

"No+ Cro+nus."

"Heh. Alright kitty cat, keep on being feisty. Good luck with him out there." He disappears into the crowd, leaving me to ask myself what the hell am I doing, dancing with other people, when I should be seducing Kankri. _Dammit!_

I dance around people, searching for that flash of red again. I start hearing lips smacking together loudly, distracting me. I turn my head towards it, and see Roxy and Dirk having the classic sloppy make-out right up against the wall, getting joined in…by Meenah and Aranea. I raise an eyebrow. _Hm, really._ Pretty soon, everyone starts kissing each other. _Well o+kay._ I go back to looking for the mutant blood.

Again, I find Kankri on the steps, moping. "Kankri!" I chastise, "what the hell are yo+u do+ing?"

He looks up at me, his eyes flickering. "I-I was waiting…"

"Fo+r who+? Get back o+n the dance flo+o+r!" _Even tho+ugh I basically ditched yo+u._

"F9r y9u. I, um, wanted t9 dance with y9u again." He blushes and looks down.

"O-o+h," I stammer after a pause. "Well, let's go+ back." I take notice of a new song coming on with an epic beat. I lend out a hand. He smiles softly and takes it. We go back down, everyone going crazy, making out and dancing. I can feel the temperature rising, exciting me. I spin Kankri around and I start to just get wild, booty popping everywhere.

"U-umm…"

"Relax silly!" I start raising the roof, really throwing my chest at him. He's not reacting. In fact, he looks confused, standing there with his hands in mid-air, not sure where to put them. _My Go+d this dumb ass… _I forcefully place them on my ass; Kankri immediately starts freaking out and tries to back up, but I refuse to let him go.

"T-this isn't right…"

"Kankri."

"What?"

"Shut up…and just turn me on." I gyrate my hips, and that seems to make Kankri let go of his restraints and dance with me. We dance wildly, bodies pressing up against us. I take special care in making sure that Kankri is brushing up against me, yet he's not taking the bait. _Serio+usly? I still go+tta wo+rk?_

The mutant blood lights bumps his hip with mine, sending me a small shock through my body. I grin and we bump hips, gradually turning it into the classic disco move, then just jumping around again. He's starting to sweat, and I feel my perspiration rolling down my forehead, but we keep on dancing, shaking our whole bodies. I don't even focus on anything else but him.

All too soon, the song stops and the regular lights go back on to everyone's dismay. "Aw co+me o+n!" I complain among the rising din of shouts. I look around and realize that Dirk and Roxy have somehow disappeared. _Well well well…_

"II don't want two stand here anymore! II wanna dance two!" Sollux cries out. The crowd gets louder, wanting the music back on. "Well fiind 2omeone else!" The double-horned trolls storms off somewhere. Thankfully, Dave takes the role of DJ and he cranks up the music to some Nicki Minaj song. Everyone goes back to getting crazy, grinding and drinking. Kankri and I are waving our hands in the air, laughing.

_So+o+n…_

We're sitting on Meenah's loveseat, watching the party and taking swigs of beer. I convinced him to drink alcohol, even though that's against his vow of temperance. Okay fine, I basically shoved it down his throat until he got drunk enough.

Kankri's resting his head on my shoulder, mindlessly tracing my tattoos. I get small shivers, loving the way he lightly touches me, as if I'm something delicate. The party's starting to die down, people leaving, fewer people dancing. "P9rrim…this was nice," he comments.

"Yeah…" He keeps on tracing my tattoos, while I take a sip.

"6ut I was w9ndering…"

"Hm?"

"What did y9u mean 6y, 'Turn me 9n.'?" At that my face starts to flush.

"U-um…no+thing?"

"P9rriiim."

"I do+n't kno+w what yo+u're talking abo+ut." I flip my long black hair, hitting Kankri in the face. He sputters.

"My G9d P9rrim, are y9u _trying _t9 suff9cate me?" He coughs.

"No+," I huff.

"Y9u didn't answer my questi9n."

"Yo+u didn't ask o+ne." _Dammit can we no+t?_

"Yes, I did. What did y9u mean 6y that?"

"I refuse to+ answer," I say, flipping my hair again and crossing my arms, totally pulling a Kankri move.

He raises his eyebrow, squinting his eyes at me. Suddenly, he starts kissing me along my tattoos. They're small kisses, nothing sloppy or anything, yet this turns me on so much. I restrain myself from releasing a moan, but damn!

"Are y9u g9ing t9 tell me n9w?" he asks innocently.

"No+pe," I reply shakily, the moans threatening to escape. Kankri trails up to my neck. _Ho+w the hell did he beco+me so+ experienced?_

"N9t," a kiss on my collarbone, "even," a kiss on my throat, "n9w?" His lips hesitate on my mouth. My breath catches, my cheeks heating up fast.

"No+t even," I whisper, my voice wavering. Kankri raises his eyebrows and smiles a little, seeming to know that would be my answer.

"T99 6ad." He closes the half-inch gap between us and kisses me gently, the taste of his lips exploding in my mouth. He tastes exactly like cherry, and I can't seem to get enough. Quickly, it becomes more intense, our mouths mashing together in a frenzy. I want to dominate, but I can tell Kankri wants to take charge, with the way he's holding me by the waist so tight, his hand running through my hair. I hear a few whistles in the distance, but I really don't care at this point.

"Wo+w Kankri…yo+u're really…turning me o+n," I say through gasps. He chuckles under his breath and keeps kissing me. "No+ wait." I push him away a little.

"What?"

"Let's take this so+mewhere private."

"Huh?" _Really? Yo+u're kissing me like this, and yo+u really do+n't kno+w what I mean?_

"Kankri."

"What?"

"Ho+nestly? So+mewhere private?"

It clicks with him this time; his eyes widen and his cheeks flush with the realization. "9-9h! W-well!" He slowly gets up and lends out a hand to me. I take it and we walk through the middle of the dance floor, the remaining people giving small hollers and whistles. We climb up the stairs to the second floor and fumble with every door handle we find; half of them are locked and some look occupied. We stumble in one room-which is clearly Meenah's, by the look of the fuchsia-colored walls and the Pisces sign everywhere-and come face-to-face with Dirk petting a sleeping Roxy. _Oh snap…_

"U-um," the nub-horned troll and I stutter. Dirk just smiles softly and raises a fingers to his lips, signaling us to keep quiet. I glance at Roxy; she's happily napping on Dirk's shoulder. His ever-present shades are on, but that smitten look in his eyes is so obvious. I giggle. I motion for us to leave and slip out the room, Kankri trailing behind.

"Well," he says.

"Yup." We stand in the middle of the hallway, silent. After a moment, I say, "So+…let's just…"

"9h! Yes!" He takes my hand and pulls me along the corridor until we reach to the last door on the right. He barges in through the door and pulls me in. We end up crashing to the floor, fumbling in the dark to find each other's lips. When we do, it's another intense one, both of us refusing to submit. I climb on him, straddling his hips, running my hands all over him. The abstinent mutant blood moans in please, letting me run my hands under his shirt. He grabs my shoulders and pulls us as close together as he can, as if he's trying to merge into one body. I feel something poking me. I immediately know what it is.

"Mmmm," I groan. "Just ho+w I like it…turn me o+n Kankri…"

Just as soon those words leave my mouth, Kankri pushes me away harshly. I fall back on my butt. I look at him in confusion. "The hell-?"

"N9!" he cries, scrambling back, his yellow eyes wide with fear.

I try to inch closer. "Kankri-"

"N9!" he repeats, holding up a hand to keep me at bay. _What's wro+ng with him no+w?_ "Stay 6ack!"

"Why?" I question.

"6-6ecause…this isn't right!"

"Yo+u're wo+rrying abo+ut this no+w?"

"I kn9w what y9u're d9ing!" His voice comes out shaky.

I try to get close again. "Kankri co+me back…"

"N9! That's just what y9u want!"

"The f-?"

"I w9n't let y9u seduce me! I w9n't 6e an9ther c9nquest 9f y9urs!" He backs up against the wall. _Shit._

"Kan-"

"I _t9ld_ y9u I w9n't vacillate t9 y9ur rev9lving quadrants!"

I sigh. "I…I kno+w."

Kankri almost seems to explode. "S9 why did y9u-?!"

"Just to+ kno+w what it'd be like!"

"I knew-!"

"No+ co+me o+n no+t like that! I mean, yo+u're fo+rbidden fruit to+ me."

Kankri approaches me by a few centimeters. "I'm y9ur-!"

"I _kno+w_ that. I wanted to+ kno+w ho+w far yo+u'd let me go+." _Pretty far it seems._

Kankri lets out a frustrated noise. "Really P9rrim! Y9u kn9w me well en9ugh-"

"Shut up," I interrupt.

"Excuse me?" The Insufferable looks offended.

"Just…shut up and kiss me."

"N9. I refuse." He crosses his arms and flips his hair in contempt.

"Kankri. Do+n't be like this." I start to reach for him. He sits there, stone cold.

"I will."

"Yo+u can't deny I kinda excited yo+u." That earns a blush from him.

"N-n9."

"Well, yo+u excited me to+o+." No response. "Kankri. Lo+o+k at me." I crawl over to him and push my face into his. Enough for me to get his attention, but not enough to actually kiss him.

"I decline."

My voice turns hard. "Kankri Vantas." Fearing the voice, he slowly turns his head and stares at me dead in the eye. "Turn me o+n."

He inches closer. "N9 way."

"To+o+ bad." I kiss him passionately, cupping his face in my hands. He struggles a little, but I feel him warming up to me instantly. He wraps his arms around my waist. I hear myself purr quietly, making him laugh under his breath.

"Fine…6ut just this 9ne time."


End file.
